Draco en de Boze Voldewolf
by Laeta777
Summary: Een Harry Potter versie van Roodkapje. Draco en Harry brengen hun kinderen naar bed. Geen malepregnancy!. Humor parodie.


'Oké kinderen, tijd om naar bed te gaan!' Draco nam Vincent in zijn armen en liep de trap naar boven op in volle verwachting dat de rest hem zou volgen.  
'Maar Vader, het is weekend!' riep Dave verontwaardigd uit.  
'Ja, van Papa mogen we op vrijdag later naar bed' constateerde Gina.

Draco draaide zich om en trok een wenkbrauw op.  
'Ik weet zeker dat jullie Papa niet zou willen dat jullie slaapgebrek krijgen, maar we kunnen het even vragen. Kom mee, dan gaan we naar hem toe.'  
De kinderen volgden Draco gedwee naar de 'stiltekamer'. Hier werkten hun ouders aan belangrijke dingen en het was hun onder geen beding toegestaan om daar herrie te trappen of met hun speelgoed te spelen.  
Draco klopte op de deur en deed de deur open: 'Hey lief, ben je met iets belangrijks bezig. De kinderen en ik hadden een meningsverschil.' 

Harry draaide zich om en schoof de papieren aan de kant. Het waren allemaal brieven van ouders die kinderen wilden adopteren. De oorlog was al ruim drie jaar afgelopen, maar nog steeds waren er kinderen die in weeshuizen zaten omdat hun ouders gestorven waren in het geweld. Zelf hadden Draco en hij drie kinderen opgenomen en Vincent, Dave en Gina van drie, zes en acht jaar oud waren de lichtpunten in hun leven geworden.  
Gina kwam met open armen op hem afgerend. Harry tilde haar op en zette haar op zijn schoot.   
'Papa', zei Gina op een suikerzoet toontje, 'jij zegt toch altijd dat kinderen moeten leren beslissingen voor zichzelf te maken? En als wij besluiten dat we vandaag later op willen blijven, dan is dat toch onze eigen keus?'  
'En heb ik ook niet altijd gezegd dat je gezond genoeg moet blijven om na te blijven denken. En een goede nachtrust is essentieel daarvoor' antwoordde Harry terug.   
'Maar we kunnen morgen uitslapen' pruilde Gina verdrietig.   
'Nou vooruit, een verhaaltje dan. Maar dan moeten jullie echt gaan slapen hoor! En geen getreuzel in de badkamer, over een kwartiertje zijn we boven.'

Gina en Dave holden naar boven en het gestommel dreunde door het huis.  
'Je bent te lief voor die kinderen, ze moeten leren naar hun ouders te luisteren.' Zei Draco verwijtend. Hij verschoonde tegelijkertijd snel even Vincent zijn broek en trok het jongetje zijn pyjama aan.  
'Ik weet het, ik weet het. Maar een verhaaltje voor het slapengaan mag nog wel. Ik heb niet voor niks al die kinderboeken aangeschaft.'  
Toen Harry en Draco besloten een kind te adopteren hadden ze samen alle boekwinkels afgelopen om kinderboeken te kopen. Alleen het idee al dat Lucius of Narcissa verhaaltjes hadden voorgelezen was lachwekkend. En hoewel Harry nooit veel over zijn jeugd vertelde, wist Draco nog wel zoveel dat die dreuzels een pijnlijke en langzame dood verdienden.

'KLAAR' werd door twee kinderstemmetjes naar beneden gegild.  
'Nou schat, zullen we dan maar?' vroeg Harry en stond op.  
Samen liepen ze de trap op naar boven. Daar vonden ze de twee kinderen in bed, verwachtingsvol vanonder de dekens opkijkend. Draco legde Vincent in zijn box.  
'Hmm, wat voor verhaal willen jullie vandaag horen?' vroeg Harry aan de kinderen.   
'Een sprookje' riep Gina.  
'Nee, een verhaal over Papa en Vader' ging Dave ertegen in.  
Vincent sabbelde op zijn duim en keek naar de commotie om hem heen.

'Nou,' zei Harry, 'dan wordt het een sprookje waar wij in spelen.'  
'Jaaaaaa' riepen Dave en Gina blij.  
'O help' zuchtte Draco.  
'Dada verhaal' stamelde Vincent.

_Lang, lang geleden leefde er eens een jongen genaamd Draco. Draco was erg geliefd in het hele dorp, omdat hij altijd ander mensen hielp. Als dank gaven ze hem een mooie rode mantel met een kap. Omdat Draco erg dankbaar was en het een mooie mantel was droeg hij hem altijd. Daarom gingen ze hem Roodkapje noemen. _

´Wacht even!´ riep Draco uit. ´Waarom moet het een rode mantel zijn? Niemand met een beetje gevoel voor mode draagt tegenwoordig nog rood. Bovendien is het zo'n typische Griffoendor kleur.´  
'Dat is het verhaal, Draco, niet zeuren.' zuchtte Harry.  
'En in het echte verhaal heet de hoofdpersoon zeker ook Draco' antwoordde Draco op sarcastische toon.  
'Nou nee, maar..' begon Harry.  
'Nou, dan kan je ook de stomme kleur van die mantel veranderen in iets modieuzer. Groen bijvoorbeeld, of zwart. Of zilver!'  
'Oké, oké, we maken de mantel wel een andere kleur, als je er zo'n punt van maakt. Groenkapje.. Nee.. Zwartkapje… ieuwl.. Ooo, ik geef op!'

_Op een dag was Draco zijn grootmoeder ziek geworden. Dus zijn moeder gaf hem een mandje met fruit en wijn en zei: 'Breng deze spullen naar je grootmoeder. Ze is ziek, zwak en misselijk en dit zal haar aansterken. Ga rechtstreeks naar je grootmoeder toe en ga niet het pad af. De bossen zijn verraderlijk en gevaarlijk.'  
Draco sloeg alles goed in zich op en ging vrolijk op weg. Hij huppelde het pad…  
_

'Hihi,' giechelde Gina vrolijk, 'Vader en huppelen.'  
'Papa, een echte Malfoy huppelt niet' beaamde Dave.  
'Jullie hebben helemaal gelijk, huppelen is voor het gewone volk.' ging Draco geamuseerd mee.   
'Aaaa, laat me nu gewoon mijn verhaal vertellen!'

_Draco liep statig door het bos, toen hij een grote grijze wolf tegenkwam.   
'Goedemorgen jongen, ik ben Voldewolf. Wat is jou naam?' vroeg de wolf.  
'Ik ben Draco' zei de jongen.  
'En waar ga jij op deze morgen naar toe? '  
'Ik ga naar mijn grootmoeder, ze is ziek, zwak en misselijk en ik ga haar wat eten en drinken brengen om aan te sterken.'_

Voldewolf dacht goed na en een boosaardig plan werd gevormd. Hij keek likkebaardend naar de sappige benen van de jongen en..  


'Mijn benen zijn niet sappig, ze zijn goed gevormd en gespierd! Ik heb je nooit horen zeggen dat je me dik vond, Harry.' riep Draco verontwaardigt uit.   
Harry wierp een dodelijke blik zijn kant uit en Draco viel stil. 

_..en bedacht dat deze jongen nog veel beter zou smaken dan zijn taaie grootmoeder._

'Draco, heb je niet gezien wat voor mooie bloemen daar verderop groeien. Ik weet zeker dat je Grootmoeder heel blij zou zijn met een grote bos bloemen. En gelukkige mensen worden sneller beter.'  
'Maar Moeder zei dat ik niet het pad af mocht gaan.'  
'Ha, maar als je nu bloemen brengt wordt ze sneller beter. En als ze sneller beter wordt hoef je minder vaak door dit bos te lopen en ben je uiteindelijk veiliger af.'

Draco vond dit heel logisch klinken en ging, nadat hij de wolf uitvoerig bedankt had, op zoek naar de mooiste bloemen van het hele bos. Voldewolf ging daarin tegen direct naar het huisje van Draco's Grootmoeder toe en klopte op de deur.

'Wie is daar?'  
'Ik ben het Grootmoeder, Draco. Ik heb spullen meegebracht om je snel beter te laten worden'  
'Kom binnen, kom binnen.' 

Voldewolf liep naar binnen en ging direct naar het bed van Grootmoeder toe. Nog voordat de arme vrouw een gil kon slaken had Voldewolf haar in een slok naar binnen gewerkt. Hij pakte wat kleren uit de kast(in zijn haast had hij de kleren erbij opgegeten, maar dat was niets wat een goed maagzuurtablet niet kon verhelpen) en trok ze aan. Daarna ging ze in het bed liggen en wachtte af.

Draco was inmiddels bij het huisje aangekomen en zag tot zijn verbazing dat de deur open was. Hij liep naar binnen en ging direct naar het bed toe.  
'Goedemorgen Grootmoeder!'  
Draco kreeg geen antwoord en liep naar het bed toe. Hij schrok zich dood en bedacht dat hij nooit in zijn leven ziek wilde worden als dit was hoe je eruit ging zien.

'Grootmoeder, wat heb je grote oren!'  
'Dat is zodat ik je beter kan horen.'  
'Grootmoeder, wat heb je grote handen!'  
'Dat is zodat ik je beter kan knuffelen.'   
'Grootmoeder, wat heb je verschrikkelijke kleren aan!'   
Voldewolf keek naar zijn kleren en zag dat hij een roze schort en een oude tuinbroek had aangetrokken.  
'Niet zo brutaal jij, volgende vraag!'  
'Euh, ik denk niet dat ik er nog een kan bedenken, Grootmoeder. Wil je wat fruit?'  
'Dom joch, wil je niet weten waarom ik zo'n grote mond heb misschien?'  
'Euh, niet perse.. Maar waarom vraag je dat?'  
'Omdat ik je wil opeten!!!'

Nadat Voldewolf deze woorden had gesproken sprong hij uit bed en at de arme Draco op. Daarna ging hij voldaan op de grond liggen en viel in slaap. Het luide gesnurk dat oprees was op kilometers afstand nog te horen. Het gesnurk werd ook gehoord door De-Jager-Die-Leefde-Om-Gemene-Wolven-Af-Te-Slachten, ook wel Harry genoemd. Hij liep het huisje binnen en zag de wolf daar liggen.   
'Eindelijk heb ik je gevonden, Voldewolf! Ik zal geen genade kennen.'  
En met een groot gebaar pakte hij zijn mes en sneed Voldewolf doormidden. Grootmoeder en Draco kwamen naar buiten gerold, happend naar adem. Draco omhelsde de Jager en zoende hem vol op de mond.  
'O dappere Jager, ik was zo bang! Ik zal nooit meer van het goede pad afdwalen.'

Samen sleepten ze Voldewolf naar de rand van het bos en begroeven hem. Grootmoeder herstelde snel en Draco en Harry leefden nog lang en gelukkig.

EINDE  


Harry en Draco keken om zich heen en zagen dat de kinderen in slaap waren gevallen.  
'Harry, je weet dat dit verhaal bewijst dat je echt een heldencomplex hebt. Zelfs in sprookjes wil je de held in nood uithangen.'  
'Als jij het dan zo goed weet, waarom vertel jij dan niet de volgende keer het verhaal?'  
'Zal ik doen, wat dacht je van Assepoester? Dan ben ik de prins en jij de slecht opgevoede schoonmaakster.'

The End?


End file.
